Niña
by Morgan Deschain
Summary: La herida es grave, la sangre abunda y los recuerdos se amontonan. Y lo único que puede hacer Kaede en sus últimos segundos es entrever algo del pasado, algo del cielo y algo dorado. •& Mejor Crack del concurso 'Operación R.E.G.A.L.O.', del foro ¡Siéntate!


Fic participa del concurso 'Operación R.E.G.A.L.O.' del **foro ¡Siéntate!** , y responde a un deseo de cumpleaños de _Whitemiko5.  
_ Advertencias: algunos cambios en la historia de Kikyō y Kaede respecto al canon conocido.

* * *

 **NIÑA** **  
**

Se arrastra hasta el arco lo más rápido que le permite el cuerpo herido. Escucha los gritos del hombre detrás, y siente sus pasos rápidos y enojados. Toma el arco con la mano libre y no duda un segundo en romperlo en dos, ayudándose con el peso de su cuerpo  
 _(intentando no concentrarse en el dolor, que le tira punzadas, que aprieta y suelta…)._

Se gira. Para entonces el tipo se ha tirado sobre ella, sacándole el aire de los pulmones y provocándole otra ráfaga de dolor, y tiene la pequeña daga peligrosamente cerca de su cara. Sin embargo, el arco, con la filosa punta producto del quiebre, está ya cortando la piel de su cuello. La sangre salpica su cara, el hombro suelta un gorjeo, la mira con esos ojos llenos de sangre y odio, y deja caer el arma. A continuación, se toma el cuello con las manos y da pasos vacilantes hacia atrás.

«No tardarás mucho más en morir», piensa Kaede. No le dedica tiempo a su propia mortalidad. Deja la mitad de su arco ensangrentado en el piso y se afianza el abdomen con ambas manos. La sangre caliente sale a borbotones, y sus ropas blancas están manchadas de aquel rojo vivo. En lo que tarda en hacer esos torpes movimientos, el hombre da sus últimas inspiraciones y cae sobre el suelo sin emitir sonido alguno.

Kaede mira en torno para asegurarse de que no hay nuevos peligros. Los bandidos están muertos y el único aliado que había ido consigo, su caballo, ha galopado lejos ante el ensordecedor estruendo del primer disparo. Por suerte, el arma ha quedado atrás en la persecución, y Kaede no le presta el menor pensamiento al origen del arma, inaccesible para bandidos de esa calaña.

Luego de dar otro rápido vistazo alrededor, hace acopio de sus fuerzas y se desliza hasta el árbol más cercano, entre jadeos y latigazos de dolor, hasta poder descansar contra el grueso tronco. Se examina la herida con rapidez, y su mudo diagnóstico no se deja traslucir en su cara arrugada. No le queda mucho tiempo de vida, eso está claro. El dolor pronto comenzaría a desvanecerse, se haría una cierta paz y moriría sola en mitad del bosque.

¿Cuánto tardarían en encontrarla? Tal vez el rápido galopar de Flecha fuera en dirección a la aldea, y algún aldeano avispado se daría cuenta que Kaede debía estar con él. Saldrían a buscarla pronto, pero creía que sin Kirara ni Inuyasha, no llegaría a despedirse de nadie. La encontrarían bañada en un charco de sangre (para entonces más propia que ajena), en el atardecer cada vez más silencioso.

—Me reencontraré pronto contigo, hermana —musita, apenas un murmullo que no es escuchado por nadie. Pronto estaría de nuevo con una de las pocas personas que de verdad se preocupó alguna vez por ella.

* * *

 _1_

—No es que _lo desee_ , pero, ¿qué otra cosa podemos hacer?...

La mujer se calló abruptamente y se giró siguiendo la mirada de su marido. Enfocaron la mirada en la pequeña Kaede, que se asomaba por la puerta con los pies y la nariz fría. El hombre finalmente reaccionó.

—Kaede, vete. Ve con Kikyō.

La mujer comenzó a sollozar, de repente agobiada ante sus propios pensamientos. Kaede comenzó a correr hacia donde estaba su hermana, que miraba por la ventana al frío bosque no muy lejos de su propia cabaña. Kikyō la observó, la recibió en sus brazos y miró en la dirección en la que había venido. Su padre se asomaba con un rictus amargo. Al verla, le dedicó una severa mirada, y se alejó, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.

Kikyō era una niña aún, pero entendía todo lo que pasaba. Sabía también lo que pasaría. Le acarició los cabellos a la pequeña Kaede, que aún estaba confundida. Pasaría mucho tiempo antes de darse cuenta de lo que había sido testigo.

 _2_

Haber sobrevivido al crudo invierno en el bosque era algo que solo podía atribuirle a Kikyō. Kaede jamás tuvo que preocuparse demasiado de nada. Tal vez había sido una suerte (o cosas del destino) que su padre le haya enseñado a Kikyō cómo cazar. Eso les salvó la vida. No tendría más de once años, pero manejaba el arco de manera respetable. Se hizo de pieles para protegerse del frío y de carnes para asar sobre el montón de leña que Kaede tenía como trabajo recoger y apilar.

—Pronto encontraremos un mejor cobijo que esto —musitó Kikyō, mirando la improvisada choza que había armado rebuscando por el bosque.

Kaede no dijo nada. Se abrazó más al cuerpo caliente de Kikyō, mirando las llamas, escuchando su crepitar. Hacía frío, eso seguro, y le dolían las manos y pies. Sin embargo, el mayor frío se encontraba dentro de ella. Se sentía mal, porque de alguna manera quemaba más que el fuego.

—¿Por qué nos han dejado aquí…?

Kikyō aspiró una gran bocanada de aire. Kaede cerró los ojos y los volvió a abrir. Miró alrededor. Hasta ahora habían tenido suerte. Buscar comida y calor era algo que Kikyō podía hacer, era difícil, pero podía con eso y más contando con la laboriosa ayuda de su hermana pequeña. ¿Qué ocurriría si aparecían demonios o bandidos? Kaede se había detenido a pensar en eso muchas veces, porque había visto de lo que los demonios eran capaces. Y de lo que los humanos eran capaces.

—Algún día… lo entenderemos. No solo sus razones —susurró Kikyō, en respuesta a aquella pregunta hecha en un murmullo—. Sus corazones también…

Kaede la observó sin decir nada. Algún día entendería a lo que Kikyō se refería, pero en ese instante solo podía pensar que, en algún momento y sin que ella lo notara, Kikyō había crecido mucho.

* * *

Creyó que su respiración se haría más lenta, pero está agitada. Probablemente es producto del dolor. Aprieta los ojos y suelta el aire de un tirón. Se hace difícil mantenerse concentrada con esas punzadas en intervalos irregulares pero recurrentes.

Entonces, es cierto. Todos esos recuerdos que llegan a la mente en esos últimos momentos. Había oído hablar muchas veces de eso, de mano de otros aldeanos moribundos. Había visto cómo su mirada se perdía, cómo su boca murmuraba frases del pasado. Sí. Había oído de cómo uno ve pasar la vida delante de los ojos, sin embargo… en este instante, ella no lo siente así. Esas muchas escenas con su hermana, en el bosque. Ese dolor latente, tanto en su pecho, como cada herida en manos y pies. Realmente no parece «la vida» …

—Bueno, tal vez sí… —susurra al bosque. Sí, tal vez fueran fragmentos de vida. Todo lo que su querida hermana había hecho para subsistir, aun cuando todas las probabilidades estaban en contra—. Y luego…

Y luego llegaron por fin a un poblado. Algo que hubiera resultado improbable, justo cuando comenzaba a imaginarse una vida en el bosque, o una muerte prematura. Llegaron sucias, lastimadas y más flacas, pero vivas. Kikyō la había estado guiando en dirección contraria al camino que habían seguido con su padre, lejos del punto en donde las dejó con la mirada apagada y una última caricia a los rostros aniñados. «No lo deseamos así…», había dicho, pero, vaya, lo habían hecho de ese modo.

Solo muchos años después, en la soledad de su nueva e imprevista vida, Kaede se había dedicado pensamientos al respecto. ¿Cómo habían evitado a los bandidos y demonios de los bosques? ¿Fue pura suerte? ¿O acaso esa habilidad de su hermana, su sentido especial, su detección de fuerzas sobrenaturales las había ayudado a sobrevivir ya desde temprana edad? Kikyō nunca había hablado de eso, pero bueno… había muchas cosas que Kikyō y ella no habían hablado, aún a pesar de amarse tanto.

—Pero fue su poder espiritual —dice. Sus ojos se dirigen desde la herida en su abdomen hacia arriba, al poco cielo que se deja entrever entre las tupidas copas de los árboles—. Siguió ese camino.

Después de los días penosos y las noches frías en el bosque, la suerte decidió sonreírles un poco más.

* * *

 _3_

La suerte decidió sonreírles un poco más, y pronto las dos pequeñas hermanas «huérfanas» se hicieron de los favores de los aldeanos. Kaede no era especialmente leída y no tenía grandes habilidades a su corta edad, pero vaya que tenía espíritu de trabajo. Trabajaba para los aldeanos ayudando allí donde se le requería, y muchos se habían mostrado contentos de que estuviera alrededor. Kikyō, más experimentada, ofrecía sus servicios a los enfermos. Trabajaba tanto de enfermera como de simple compañía. Su presencia tranquila brindaba paz, y su voz firme, seguridad en cada una de las historias que contaba. Además, sus habilidades para la caza fueron bien recibidas por los pobladores.

Pronto quedó claro que las habilidades de su hermana superaban el simple manejo del arco. La sacerdotisa de la aldea comenzó a poner más atención a la mayor de las hermanas, y finalmente la resguardó bajo su tutela. A lo largo de los años siguientes, la instruyó en ceremonias, reforzó sus conocimientos en diferentes áreas, le enseñó a leer y escribir, a manejar distintas armas, e hizo todo lo que estaba a su alcance para potenciar su poder espiritual.

Una noche en la que no podía conciliar el sueño, Kaede se irguió en su humilde lecho y observó hacia su hermana, que, sentada, miraba por la ventana. Eso le trajo recuerdos del pasado y una sensación de que algo malo pasaría, pero reprimió todo eso de inmediato.

—Tú tampoco puedes dormir —le susurró Kikyō, girándose para regalarle una sonrisa—. Es conveniente. Ven, Kaede, tengo que decirte algo.

Kaede sintió su corazón dispararse, porque cuando Kikyō quería decirle algo no solían ser buenas noticias; y otra vez esa oscura sensación se intensificó. Sin embargo, obediente como era, se incorporó y caminó hasta ella. Kikyō tomó una de sus manos.

—¿Has visto todo lo que he trabajado durante estos dos años?

—Sí. Eres la mejor que han visto en mucho tiempo, hermana. Lo he escuchado de los aldeanos.

La voz de Kaede denotaba orgullo y felicidad, y eso hizo que Kikyō sonriera.

—Lo mismo opina _sensei_ Hikaru. Dime, ¿has oído los rumores sobre la Perla de Shikon?

Los ojos de Kaede brillaron, y la mala sensación fue reemplazada por las ansias y la curiosidad.

—Sí… la perla que concede deseos. Dicen que todos los demonios quieren hacerse con ella... Pero, está perdida. Nadie sabe dónde se encuentra.

—Así es. Pero reaparecerá. Y cuando lo hagan, requerirán de los poderes de una sacerdotisa para purificarla y resguardarla.

Kaede guardó silencio, mirándola con intensidad. Tenía un mal presentimiento respecto a eso.

—Kaede, puedo ser la sacerdotisa indicada para ello. Pero debo estudiar aún más. Hacerme aún más fuerte.

La pequeña niña siguió en silencio, sabiendo que lo que oiría a continuación no le gustaría en lo absoluto.

—La maestra Hikaru me ofreció… hay espacio para mí en otro templo. Donde me entrenarán y podré mejorar. Y eventualmente podría ser la guardiana de la Perla. Si lo logro… Kaede… Nunca más tendremos que preocuparnos por el frío, por el hambre…, no volveremos a temer al bosque. Porque podré protegerte aún más. Siendo la guardiana de la Perla, nada podrá separarnos nunca. Pero para eso…

—¿Debes irte?

—Solo un tiempo.

Kaede siguió en silencio un momento, asimilando las palabras de su hermana. Ya sabía que le dolería, pero creía que seguirían juntas, que nada las separaría. Lo que sentía ahora era abandono una vez más, pero esta vez sería Kikyō quien la dejaría, y no sabía si podía soportar algo así por parte de ella.

—Tendrás que quedarte sola un tiempo. Debo ir. Es una oportunidad que no se les presenta a gente como nosotras… ¿me entiendes?

Kaede negó con la cabeza. No entendía y no quería entender. Le causaba un dolor profundo que no era capaz de poner en palabras. Lo único que salió de su boca (con la voz de quien quiere reprimir los sollozos) fue «Tengo miedo».

—No temas. Volveré por ti. Jamás te abandonaré. ¿Me escuchas?

La pequeña miró los ojos oscuros de su hermana, brillantes. A lo largo de su vida aprendería a confiar en algunas personas solo con su mirada, pero aquel par de ojos nunca serían igualados.

—Sí. De acuerdo.

—Bien —sonrió Kikyō, pero había dolor en el tono de su voz—. Me iré pronto. Y deberás esperarme aquí. Entre tanto, debes seguir trabajando muy duro, ¿de acuerdo, Kaede?

—Sí, hermana.

—Trabaja duro y gánate tu lugar. Sé que tenemos gente aquí que te cuidará mientras esté lejos. Y vendré a verte en cuanto tenga la oportunidad. No te olvides de mí. Volveré por ti.

El dolor sobrepasaba a la pequeña Kaede, mientras las lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas. No hizo demasiado ruido, eran lágrimas silenciosas de quien no quiere despedirse. Kikyō no se las limpió, le sonrió con el mismo dolor compartido, acariciando sus manos mientras la aferraba.

—¿Cuándo volverás?

—Estaré contigo antes de lo que crees.

 _4_

Pasaron años antes de que pudiera ver a su hermana otra vez. A Kaede le gustaba jugar con el resto de los niños, oler las flores, corretear y observar la forma que tomaban las nubes en el alto cielo. Era una niña en ese aspecto, pero trabajaba mucho. Tenía las manos ásperas y los pies le dolían al caer la noche. Dormía sola y a veces soñaba con Kikyō, soñaba que se reencontraban y que ya no tendría que estar sola, que podría estar a su lado. Otras veces soñaba con los ruidos del bosque durante la noche, y se despertaba agitada, observando alrededor e intentando recordar que estaba a salvo, como si el recuerdo de su hermana la protegiera.

Con el paso del tiempo, aprendió a notar cosas. Como que Kikyō preparó todo muy bien antes de irse. Vio cómo las aldeanas se encargaban de darle tareas, pero también cobijo, compañía y comida. Veía que la observaban al trabajar, y al jugar con sus hijos. Kaede, en esos tiempos, no se preguntó cómo había tenido tanta suerte de salir del bosque con vida, de encontrar esa aldea, y de hacerse querer.

En algún momento durante la ausencia de su hermana, la misma sacerdotisa Hikaru se acercó a Kaede.

—Hola, pequeña —le dijo una tarde. Kaede le dedicó una torpe reverencia que la hizo sonreír—. He recibido noticias del instructor de tu hermana.

—¡¿De veras?!

—Así es. Kikyō se desempeña tan bien como cabría esperar. Será una gran sacerdotisa. Tú no eres tan lista como ella y no veo en ti su misma capacidad, pero lo he prometido. Además, quién dice que no puedo encontrar un diamante en ti, si tienen la misma sangre. De cualquier modo, de ahora en más serás mi alumna. Te enseñaré a leer y escribir, y aprenderás también las costumbres y ceremonias. Tu hermana me ha pedido que te enseñe a usar algunas armas, pero me pidió que reserváramos el uso del arco para que aprendas con ella… ¿Estás tan dispuesta como Kikyō dijo que estarías?

—¡Sí, señora! ¡Muchas gracias, _sensei_ Hikaru!

La mujer le dedicó una sonrisa. Era una sacerdotisa estricta, pero tenía el corazón en el lugar correcto. Le dedicó un leve apretón en el hombro.

—Bien, la intención la tienes, y eso me basta por ahora. Pero deberás trabajar duro.

—¡Trabajaré duro!

—Y el trabajo duro da recompensas. Ya lo verás.

Kaede sonrió abiertamente, porque eso lo sabía muy bien.

 _5_

—¿Kaede?

La voz de su hermana, en un susurro, entró en su cabeza como un estallido. La niña se incorporó de la cama a una velocidad vertiginosa y miró hacia la entrada de la cabaña como si hubiera escuchado un fantasma. Aún a contraluz, la figura de Kikyō (la forma, la actitud, la presencia) era inconfundible.

—¿Hermana?...

Kikyō sonrió, entre que recibía en sus brazos el cuerpo menudo de Kaede, que se había abalanzado sobre ella tras una rápida carrera.

—¡Estás aquí! —exclamó Kaede, separándose de ella para observar el rostro con entusiasmo, agarrando sus brazos con fuerza, acaso quería comprobar que no era un espejismo.

—¡Guarda silencio! —susurró ella entre risitas—. Te dije que volvería por ti.

—Pero tu entrenamiento no terminó aún. _Sensei_ Hikaru me dijo…

Kikyō sonrió otra vez y despeinó a su hermana pequeña, y luego comenzó a caminar hacia dentro de la habitación, con Kaede siguiéndole los pasos. Se dejaron caer en el suelo y se miraban, mientras Kikyō seguía hablando.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Por eso debes guardar silencio. Es un secreto. No se supone que esté aquí.

—¿Cómo has hecho para…?

—¿Acaso importa? ¡Quería verte! ¡Falta tan poco, Kaede!

Pasaron largas horas hablando del entrenamiento de ambas. Kikyō parecía más adulta de lo que Kaede recordaba. Se había desarrollado como mujer, y era idéntica a su madre en apariencia. Kaede estaba asombrada de lo largo de su cabello y lo lustroso de su piel. Kikyō se había mostrado muy interesada en sus tareas diarias, en qué hacía durante los días, qué estudiaba ahora, si acaso seguía ayudando en las labores de los aldeanos, y tantas cosas más.

No se dieron cuenta del paso del tiempo hasta que el ruido del golpe de una piedra contra la ventana las sacó de su ensimismamiento. Faltaban tan solo horas para el amanecer considerando el color del cielo.

—Esa es la señal de que debo irme —aclaró Kikyō viendo el susto de Kaede por el ruido de la piedra.

—¿Y vendrás pronto?

—Pronto. Pronto estaremos juntas de vuelta, lo prometo.

* * *

Kaede tose. Siente el sabor metálico en su boca y sabe que el tiempo se agota. Apenas es consciente de que parte de sí se pregunta si le alcanzará el tiempo para reconstruir todas las memorias que le interesan recordar antes de irse. Sabe que gran parte de esas memorias son con Kikyō, su luz durante tantos años. Había aparecido otra luz más adelante. Una luz igual de fuerte. Sus luces se apagaron un día, pero una vela quedó encendida en algún lugar para que ella pudiera encontrar su camino.

«La vela permaneció en el bosque», un pensamiento incongruente.

La memoria la guía por extraños parajes.

* * *

 _6_

—No volveremos a verla, ¿cierto? —preguntó de improviso. Kikyō la miró con calma, analizándola. Kaede ha crecido un poco, tanto en altura como de mente.

—No, no lo creo —respondió sin rodeos, como si el asunto no tuviera ninguna trascendencia—. Ahora, tensa el arco. Concéntrat-

Kaede la ignoró. Levantó apenas un poco el tono de su voz, tanto para acallar a su hermana como para que le dijera toda la verdad.

—¿Por qué no? Sé que algo cambió entre ustedes, pero no puedo darme cuenta de qué…

—Kaede, ¿puedes prestar atención?

Kaede soltó un bufido y sin siquiera intentarlo, tensó el arco y luego dejó que la flecha volara y diera justo donde se suponía que debía.

—¿Ahora sí podemos hablar? —espetó.

Kikyō frunció el ceño, claramente molesta. Kaede no pudo evitar que eso le divirtiera. Había mejorado notablemente desde esa primera vez que había tomado el arco con cautela, casi con miedo, aquella tarde que Kikyō había comenzado a instruirla, exactamente a los dos días de que había regresado con ella. Ya fuera porque Kikyō había sido su maestra o porque la gran habilidad de sus ancestros corría por sus venas, Kaede tenía una gran facilidad para acertar en el blanco y con fuerza.

—De acuerdo, si quieres hablar, lo haremos —dijo Kikyō, su tono duro—. No solo han cambiado las cosas _entre_ nosotras. Tsubaki misma ha cambiado.

—Y tú también.

—Kaede…

Kaede estaba molesta. Le molestaba que Kikyō no la tomara en serio. Hacía de cuenta que ciertas cosas no habían pasado, pero Tsubaki sí había pasado. Tsubaki había sido una gran amiga de su hermana, y había sido una cálida compañía para ella también. En algún momento habían peleado, y ahora ya no sabía nada de esa sacerdotisa. ¿Por qué no le contaba lo que había pasado si la afectaba a ella también? ¡Había tantas cosas que se acumulaban…!

—Sé que vienes más contenta luego de tus habituales paseos, por ejemplo —dijo entonces, desafiante—. Es decir, creí que confiabas en mí, hermana. ¿No soy lo suficientemente grande para entender, para que me cuentes…?

—Tienes nueve años…

—Tú con diez te asegurabas que no muriéramos. ¡No soy una niña estúpida!

El grito resonó entre los árboles. Apretaba con fuerza su arco. Estaba muy enojada, ni siquiera podía entender por qué _tanto_.

—No. No lo eres —aseguró Kikyō. Tomó el arco que sostenía su hermana—. Veo que esto es por Tsubaki… Lamento que te duela su partida. Yo la apreciaba también. Pero no puedo evitar que se aleje de nosotras como lo hizo. Y hay cosas que no tengo porqué contarte. Tienes que entender que eso es una posibilidad, incluso si te amo más que a nadie en este mundo.

Kaede guardó silencio, observándola con intensidad. Quería poder entenderla, pero necesitaba más palabras que una orden implícita de guardar silencio. Kikyō suspiró, cansada.

—Tal vez ahora no puedas verlo, solo porque hay cosas que no entendemos hasta no vivirlas. Has vivido muchas cosas, y aún te faltan vivir otras… lo harás tarde o temprano y me comprenderás. Comprenderás que hay vivencias que no queremos compartir ni siquiera con la persona más importante de todas. Porque esas vivencias, de alguna forma, son demasiado íntimas.

Kaede frunció el ceño. Recordó el modo de sentirse al estar sola aquellos años, algo que ni siquiera había comentado a Kikyō. Supuso que sí había cosas íntimas, cosas que no se compartían por diferentes motivos. Tal vez no era exactamente la clase de vivencias a las que Kikyō hacía referencia, pero creía comprender.

El dolor y enfado que sentía se transformaron en sana curiosidad. ¿Qué cosas vivía su hermana que prefería guardarse para sí? ¿Viviría ella alguna vez algo así? Intentó desentenderse el sentimiento de abandono que le provocaba el que Tsubaki las haya dejado, pero resguardó en su mente las palabras de su hermana respecto a vivencias íntimas. Y fue eso, más que la presencia de la misma Tsubaki, la que la marcaría en un futuro no muy lejano.

Asintió como solía hacer, aceptando las palabras de Kikyō, y volvió a concentrarse en su entrenamiento.

 _7_

Se chocó con otro árbol al ver hacia atrás. El hombre aún la perseguía gritando obscenidades y ella, con el corazón saliéndose de su boca y el miedo por cada poro de su ser, se preguntaba por qué se había alejado tanto de la aldea.

Tropezó con una rama y rodó, lastimándose las piernas y brazos. Se giró con intención de levantarse, pero ya era tarde. El hombre estaba frente a ella y sonreía con esa lánguida sonrisa, con los ojos vidriosos por el alcohol y una visible erección bajo sus pantalones, algo en lo que Kaede había recaído y que le paralizaba los sentidos cada vez que pensaba en ella. Kikyō le había explicado todo lo que sabía, y ahora sabía que eso no podía ser bueno.

—Al fin te detienes, niña.

Su voz lasciva le dio nuevas energías para hacerse para atrás con la fuerza de sus manos.

—¡Aléjate!

—Cierra la boca. Más te vale que no grites demasiado…

—Tú cierra tu puta boca.

La ronca voz disparó el corazón de Kaede, que miró alrededor buscando la nueva amenaza. Como si de una aparición se tratara, un hombre se materializó frente a ella. Le daba la espalda. No le quedaron dudas de qué se trataba al ver su apariencia: descalzo, de largo cabello blanco y con un extraño atuendo rojo; estaba claro que tenía ante sí a un demonio.

—¿Y tú quién mierda eres? —A pesar de querer aparentar valentía, el hombro trastabilló algunos pasos hacia atrás, dedicando nerviosas miradas alrededor.

Kaede observó cada reacción con un temor cada vez más creciente. Actuando rápido, intentó ponerse de pie para salir corriendo, pero su tobillo estaba resentido y le dolía demasiado como para incorporarse. Sentía el corazón salírsele del pecho, y no podía desviar su mirada de los dos hombres frente suyo.

—Será mejor que te largues, escoria.

Ni a Kaede ni al bandido le pasó desapercibido el repentino crecimiento de las garras en las manos de aquel muchacho.

—¡Mierda! —gritó el hombre, y tan rápido como lo hizo, dio media vuelta y salió corriendo, dejando a la niña detrás de sí. ¿Qué otra cosa se podía esperar de un hombre así?

— _Bleh_. Basura.

El joven se giró, fijando la vista en Kaede. La niña lo miró de hito en hito, sin pasarle desapercibida la presencia de dos orejas de perro coronando el cabello blanco. Aún sentía el corazón en la garganta. ¿Le temblaban las piernas acaso? Se sentía en un aprieto.

—No llores, ya está bien. No creo que vuelva.

Kaede tomó aire, dubitativa, y se dio cuenta entonces que las lágrimas bajaban silenciosas por sus mejillas. Se las limpió con las manos roñosas, y siguió mirando a aquel joven con curiosidad. Había cierta desconfianza en el par de ojos dorados de él, clavados en ella como una daga.

—¿No eres tú la hermana de Kikyō?

Kaede abrió y cerró la boca, y luego asintió con exagerados movimientos de cabeza. El corazón comenzaba a tranquilizarse de a poco. La mención de su hermana había ayudado a confiar un poco más en que la suerte le estaba sonriendo otra vez.

—Y bueno, ¿qué haces ahí tirada?

—Me duele el tobillo —murmuró ella, preguntándose acaso de dónde conocía a Kikyō y si debía temer. Lo cierto es que miraba sus ojos y no encontraba peligro. Y la había salvado de ese hombre… pero esas garras…

—Humanos —masculló. La miró otro rato con los labios apretados y refunfuñó algo que no llegó a los oídos de Kaede—. De acuerdo, ven. Te llevaré.

Se acercó a ella unos pasos y estiró una de sus garras. Kaede observó los largos dedos que terminaban en uñas afiladas, y luego observó sus ojos. El muchacho tenía una ceja en alto y, por lo visto, muy poca paciencia.

—¿Y bien?

Kaede tomó su mano inmediatamente, más por acto reflejo para no hacerlo enojar que otra cosa. Él tiró, haciendo que se incorporara de un solo movimiento. La chica trastabilló, aullando de dolor ante el peso de su cuerpo sobre su pie herido.

— _Agg_ , lo siento. Será mejor que te agarre yo, así que no vayas a asustarte o gritarme o algo, ¿eh?

Kaede lo miró seriamente, sintiendo aún el calor de sus manos sobre ella. Tomó aire y respondió con toda la seguridad de la que fue capaz, bastante más de lo que uno pensaría de una niña de su edad en su posición.

—De acuerdo.

A continuación, el chico la sujetó por la espalda y por debajo de las rodillas con firmeza, tal como un hombre llevaría a su esposa ante su nuevo hogar. Comenzó a caminar en silencio, con el rostro siempre contraído en una mueca de enojo. Kaede observaba adelante y luego otra vez a él, una y otra vez, sin comprender su suerte. Se preguntó si su hermana estaría en peligro ante ese ser demoníaco, que conocía a la sacerdotisa Kikyō, la guardiana de la Perla de Shikon. De repente se sintió estúpida por haber aceptado su ayuda.

—¿Qué tanto ves?

—Lo lamento… He aprendido a no confiar en los demonios, y… Lo siento —repitió, ahora sonrojada. Tan rápido había metido la pata. Sus pulsaciones se dispararon de nuevo, asustada. No era una buena estrategia molestar a alguien que puede partirte el pescuezo o comerte, directamente…

El chico la miró con el ceño fruncido y resopló.

—Pues no pienso hacerte nada. Pero te dejaré en el linde con la aldea y deberás encontrar un modo de ir tú sola. No eres la única humana que piensa de ese modo, y no tengo intenciones de aguantar a los aldeanos.

Las mejillas de Kaede se colorearon de una tonalidad aún más fuerte, observando la reacción en él.

—Lo siento —murmuró—, no quería ofenderte.

Él la observó con seriedad y luego negó con la cabeza. No dijo nada durante largos minutos, en los que Kaede se dedicó a observarse las sucias rodillas. Cuando por fin podía divisar la aldea por entre los árboles, el joven la dejó en pie con delicadeza, aun cuando Kaede tuvo que sostenerse de un árbol sin poder evitar la mueca de dolor.

—¿Podrás llegar hasta allí?

—Sí, sí… gracias.

El chico no dijo nada y observó el movimiento de la aldea. Kaede notó cómo sus orejas se movían al percibir los ruidos lejanos. El chico volvió la vista a ella.

—Hazte el favor de no alejarte tanto de la gente. Una niña como tú no debería estar por el bosque sola. Esa clase de imbéciles no son el único peligro, ¿no te enseñó tu hermana acaso?

Kaede asintió, ruborizada.

—Como sea. Tal vez deberías vendarte ese tobillo. Ya. Nos veremos luego, niña.

—Kaede —dijo ella, observando los largos pasos de él de vuelta al bosque. El joven se giró y la miró con curiosidad—. Me llamo Kaede, ¿y tú?

Él alzó una única ceja y luego relajó el semblante.

—Inuyasha.

* * *

A pesar de ser presa del dolor, Kaede sonríe. Recuerda lo viva que se sentía esa tarde, lo agradecida de seguir a salvo, y también la primera mirada que había recibido de Inuyasha. De repente, su viejo corazón comienza a latir más rápido, como si quisiera revivir aquellas viejas épocas.

—Y así te conocí —susurra. En un descuido, Inuyasha la había salvado. No solo esa vez, por supuesto, pero, ¿cuántas otras veces hace falta rememorar, más que esa, la primera y más importante?

En primera instancia, todo había sido mera curiosidad. Un demonio _bueno_ , que salvaba niñas en peligro. Tuvo sus dudas. Si acaso era una estrategia, si acaso debería comentarle a Kikyō, si acaso ellos se conocían más de lo que ella creía… Al final, nunca se atrevió a decirle o preguntarle a su hermana, pero una tarde…

* * *

 _8_

Kaede recogía hierbas. Estaba aprendiendo a clasificarlas, pero era un trabajo que aún se le resistía. El calor del sol le abrasaba la espalda. Kikyō había detenido su caminar, varios pasos detrás, y se había dedicado a respirar el tranquilo aire de la tarde. Kaede sintió que algo perturbaba ligeramente su calma, pero todo volvió a acomodarse de inmediato y decidió no prestar atención a esas raras impresiones. Y luego oyó la voz de su hermana.

—Kaede, ven. Me gustaría presentarte a alguien.

La niña se giró, con la espalda aún entumecida por la posición, y volvió a ver por segunda vez aquel extraño traje rojo, el espeso cabello plateado y el par de ojos dorados de Inuyasha. Sin embargo, ante la seriedad del demonio, ella vaciló en reconocerlo. Se incorporó y caminó hacia ellos a paso cauto.

Kikyō pasó la mirada de uno a otro, perspicaz, y le dedicó una sonrisa fugaz a su hermana.

—Él es Inuyasha. Te aseguro que no hay nada que temer a pesar de su fiera apariencia.

—Ya quisieras —gruñó él, pero había en sus ojos una chispa de diversión. Giró a ver a Kaede—. Hola, niña.

—Hola… Inuyasha —respondió. Sentía la garganta seca. En su cabeza se formulaban un millón de preguntas que quería hacerle a su hermana, y también a él mismo, para qué negarlo. Empezando con, ¿de dónde rayos se conocían esos dos?... Pero, sobre todo, dado que Inuyasha _era_ un _demonio_ , ¿por qué seguía vivo en presencia de su hermana?

—Como sabrás, Inuyasha, Kaede es mi pequeña hermana. No hace falta que te haga ningún tipo de advertencia, ¿cierto?

—Estoy al tanto, sacerdotisa.

Inuyasha le dedicó una larga mirada a Kikyō y luego enseñó un par de filosos colmillos en una sonrisa divertida.

—No quisiera ninguna de tus flechas purificadoras cerca. Como sea —masculló él, mirando alrededor—. Será mejor que me vaya antes de que esos aldeanos vengan a buscarlas. Si necesitan… en fin. Ya nos veremos luego.

—No es necesario que te marches aún, Inuyasha —aseguró Kikyō. Kaede notó en su hermana un tono dulce que pocas veces dedicaba a extraños, y no pudo evitar clavar la mirada en ella, asombrada.

Inuyasha se encogió de hombros, pero desvió la mirada y comenzó a caminar lejos, dedicándoles un mísero movimiento de la mano en señal de despedida.

—Nos veremos luego, sacerdotisa.

Inuyasha se perdió de vista luego, para sorpresa de Kaede. Estaba ahí, y al segundo era un manchón rojo que desapareció de la vista. Kaede parpadeó, y luego volvió la atención hacia Kikyō, que la observaba con paciencia.

—Imagino que tendrás preguntas.

—¡Pues sí! Hermana… ¿un demonio?

Kikyō suspiró y miró a lo alto, como si en el cielo se escondieran las respuestas. Kaede intentó imaginarse qué pasaba por su cabeza, pero no se le ocurrió ni media palabra.

—Es un medio demonio en realidad.

La sorpresa de Kaede iba en aumento.

—¡Un medio demonio! Eso no mejora la situación, hermana. ¿Los aldeanos saben?... ¿está bien ser… amiga de un medio demonio?

Kikyō enfocó sus ojos marrones en los de Kaede.

—No sé… no sé si está bien. Solo puedo decirte que confío en él. Lo conozco desde hace algún tiempo. Lo suficiente para saber que no es peligroso. No me haría daño, ni a mí, ni a ti, ni a nadie. Es… un hombre que está solo. Eso es todo.

Kaede pareció meditar sus palabras. Un montón de pensamientos que hacía tiempo tenía rondando por su cabeza se agolparon de repente, y comenzaban a tener sentido extrañas actitudes que había percibido en su hermana.

—Tus paseos… ¿él te acompaña?

Kikyō le dedicó una tímida sonrisa que borró enseguida.

—A veces. Es más común ahora. Pero… así lo conocí, de cualquier forma.

—Hermana… esto no es una trampa, ¿cierto?

Era lo único que la preocupaba, de verdad. Por la mirada del medio demonio, por cómo la había ayudado aquella vez, sentía que podía confiar en él…  
 _(y eso quería también)_  
pero, sabía también que los demonios creaban artimañas, que eran los mejores fingiendo, engatusando y destruyendo vidas. Todo el mundo sabía eso.

—No. No lo es —respondió Kikyō. Y la seguridad de Kikyō era suficiente para que Kaede se sintiera segura también—. Sé que suena extraño, Kaede. Pero confío en él. E incluso si alguna vez esto cambiara, ¿crees que es amenaza para mí?

Kaede soltó una risa, como siempre hacía ante esa clase de comentarios, ese tono de broma en las frases narcisistas de su hermana. Kikyō le sonrió.

—¿Confías en mí? —preguntó.

—Sí.

* * *

Nunca dejó de confiar en su hermana. Ni siquiera cuando revivió contra su voluntad, y todo lo que había quedado de ella era odio, rencor y dolor. Aun cuando su alma se vio corrompida, y todo lo pura que alguna vez había sido desapareció, Kaede nunca dejó de encontrar en aquellos ojos marrones amor, calidez y pura entrega.

Tal vez lo que veía en los ojos de Kikyō era el reflejo de sus ojos. Después de todo, ¿no había sentido hacia Kikyō puro amor, calidez y entrega absoluta?

—Tal vez no siempre —dice, apretándose la herida, como queriendo mantener el líquido vital dentro de ella, evitando la muerte.  
 _(o tal vez queriendo sentir que aún le duele, que aún sigue viva)_

No, no siempre. No cuando murió, y el peso de sus responsabilidades cayeron sobre los hombros de una pequeña niña inexperta, que terminó de formarse sola, autodidacta y con muchos aldeanos exigiéndole cosas, incapaces de comprender que no había dejado de ser una niña aún. No con la cruz de su dolor, dolor por la muerte de su querida hermana, dolor por la traición de Inuyasha, dolor por verse presa de una vida inimaginable.

—No siempre… pero… tanto tiempo…

Nunca vio venir todo eso. Rememorando, sabía que tampoco hubiera podido. Los sentimientos se abrieron paso en su vida, y la cegaron por completo. Su inocencia también fue parte del problema. Su falta, y también su renuncia, y el dolor y vergüenza que eso le generaba.

Ni siquiera podía recordar en qué momento dejó que todo eso pasara. Y cómo era que nunca pudo dejarlo ir.

* * *

 _9_

Inuyasha caminaba a su lado, su sombra proyectándose sobre ella. Era por lo menos dos cabezas más alto que Kaede, que debía alzar la vista y enfocarla en los ojos dorados que —aunque sea para ella en aquellos tiempos— brillaban con la misma intensidad que el sol, allí a millones de kilómetros de ellos. La pequeña le comentaba todo lo que había aprendido sola desde la muerte de su maestra hasta que Kikyō regresó junto a ella, ensimismada. Cada tanto, se detenía a examinar los hierbajos, y aquí y allá sacaba un par y lo depositaba en la canasta de sostenía con ambas manos, balanceándose con su caminar. E Inuyasha, tranquilo, se dedicaba a escuchar y a caminar al ritmo de Kaede, aun cuando podía ir más rápido.

—Y… tú… ¿por qué me acompañas? —preguntó de repente, girando a verlo sin frenar el caminar. Inuyasha alzó una ceja.

—¿Acaso te molesta?

—No es eso. Pero… ¿te lo pidió mi hermana?

Inuyasha soltó un resoplido, dirigiéndole una mirada divertida.

—No. Se debe a otra cosa. Te dije que te mantengas en la aldea, y aun así aquí vienes para recolectar esas tonterías…

—¡No son tonterías!

—… así que aquí estoy.

Kaede frunció el ceño y apretó los labios. Pronto notó que también tomaba la canasta con fuerza. Inuyasha suspiró y le quitó la canasta de las manos, un acto que tomó a Kaede desprevenida. La niña miró asombrada cómo podía llevarlo con una mano sin ningún tipo de dificultad. Se sintió tonta de inmediato, después de todo era normal que aquellos con sangre demoníaca tuvieran características peculiares.

—Solo te acompaño. Estando aquí me aseguro que estés a salvo. Pero si mi compañía te molesta…

Inuyasha no completó la oración, simplemente siguió caminando. Kaede se quedó atrás unos pasos, pero luego comenzó a caminar rápido hasta alcanzarlo.

—En cualquier caso, las hierbas no son tonterías —dijo la niña, haciendo de cuenta que Inuyasha no había dicho nada de lo último—. Es parte de mi entrenamiento, y ayuda a las personas. Es una ayuda a mi hermana también, así ella puede ocuparse de sus cosas.

Inuyasha la miró de reojo y asintió.

—La tonta eres tú entonces.

—¡Claro que no!

Inuyasha se carcajeó, haciendo que Kaede se sobresaltara. Recién se daba cuenta que hasta el momento no lo había visto reír. Había visto cómo le sonreía a Kikyō, una sonrisa tímida, y conocía bien la sonrisa soberbia de quien se cree superior. Pero esa era una _risa_ natural y divertida.

—Ya, no te enfades —siguió luego, posando su gran mano sobre su cabeza y regalándole un nuevo cabello despeinado. Kaede refunfuñó, pero acabó sonriendo igual—. Como sea, ¿cuántas más de estas cosas necesitas? Ya podríamos salir a venderlas…

Kaede tardó un momento en comprender que otra vez se estaba burlando de ella, así que le sacó la lengua y se entretuvo contándole que había conseguido una gran variedad, pero que creía haberse equivocado en algunas elecciones. Inuyasha escuchaba y sonreía en los momentos menos pensados, y esas sonrisas en un rostro tan serio le hacían sentir a Kaede que era especial, que podía hacer reír al más parco de los hanyōs.

 _10_

Kaede corría a toda la velocidad que sus piernas le permitían. Esa tarde Inuyasha la llevaría a una zona del bosque que no había visitado antes, y estaba que no podía contenerse de la emoción y las ansias. Además, para qué negarlo, ¡se divertía horrores con él! Cuando no estaba con su hermana, Inuyasha le hacía compañía en su entrenamiento, ya sea disparando flechas o identificando hierbas (había aprendido que Inuyasha sabía mucho más de lo que le decía); y había que admitirlo, Inuyasha era mucho más divertido de lo que aparentaba. Bueno, la mayoría del tiempo solo la molestaba, pero de alguna forma le gustaba.

Río y siguió corriendo. Pero, al llegar al lugar en donde debían encontrarse, detuvo la marcha y miró alrededor, con el corazón desbocado y sin aliento. Él no estaba allí.

Observó a los niños corretear de aquí para allá. Algunos muchachos de su edad, que (como ella) ya habían empezado a trabajar, le dedicaron un saludo cordial y siguieron camino. Ella saludó a todos, pero su vista no dejaba de vagar de aquí para allá intentando divisar el atuendo rojo tan familiar.

—¿Buscas a Inuyasha? —preguntó un chico, acercándose. Kaede asintió. Por supuesto, para entonces toda la aldea se había acostumbrado a la presencia del medio demonio malhumorado que siempre acompañaban a Kikyō—. Estaba con la sacerdotisa Kikyō por aquí cerca, pero no sé dónde se habrán ido.

Kaede murmuró un «gracias» y el joven partió a realizar el resto de sus tareas. Con el ceño fruncido y en puntas de pie, miraba alrededor, pero no lograban ver ni a uno ni al otro. Finalmente, su vista se dirigió a los árboles en torno a la aldea. Kikyō, por supuesto, no temía a los peligros del bosque. Inuyasha había salido de allí. No era impensado que estuvieran en el bosque.

Los pies de Kaede la dirigieron hacia el linde, y nadie se ocupó de ver cómo la joven se alejaba de la aldea. Sin seguir nada más que su intuición, se abrió paso entre los arbustos en el mayor silencio del que era capaz. Después de caminar sin rumbo durante un tiempo, comenzó a escuchar murmullos.

Finalmente encontró a Inuyasha y a su hermana. Sintiendo que estaría mal si salía a su encuentro, se resguardó en su escondite y espió entre los arbustos. No estaban mucho más lejos, pero lo suficiente como para que no fuera obvia su presencia.

—… emos algo malo?

La voz de Inuyasha le llegó como un susurro, no logró escuchar toda la pregunta. Kikyō respondió algo en un tono de voz aún más bajo. En un lento movimiento, Inuyasha se acercó aún más a Kikyō. Sus rostros estaban casi pegados, su hermana sonreía. Antes de que fuera capaz de captar cada uno de los movimientos, los labios de ambos se habían unido, y el corazón de Kaede comenzó a latir a toda velocidad.

Avergonzada de lo que era testigo, trastabilló hacia atrás y pegó la vuelta, corriendo hacia la aldea. Llegó sin respiración y se ocultó en la cabaña que compartía con la ahora sacerdotisa de la aldea y guardiana de la Perla de Shikon. Se dejó caer en el piso, su cuerpo contra la puerta de madera y se tapó la boca con las manos, como si quisiera esconder su respiración agitada, prueba de lo que había visto.

¿Por qué se sentía de ese modo? ¿Por qué sentía angustia, por qué las ganas de llorar?

—Hermana… —murmuró. Su hermana se había besado con un medio demonio, ella, la sacerdotisa designada para salvaguardar la Perla de Shikon de cualquier mala intención, besándose con alguien por cuyas venas corría sangre demoníaca, sangre causante de los peores males…

No solo eso. Se había besado con Inuyasha. Algo dentro de ella gritaba que era eso lo que más le dolía. Pero Kaede no quiso oírlo.

 _11_

Las cosas siguieron su curso normal luego de ese encuentro. Si acaso Inuyasha o Kikyō sabían que Kaede los había visto, no se lo dijeron. De todos modos, cabía la posibilidad de que siguieran ignorantes respecto a ese aspecto, tan concentrados en ellos como estaban.

A pesar de su corta edad, el ver aquella escena le abrió los ojos a Kaede. Ahora era capaz de ver muchas cosas más que antes le pasaban desapercibidas. Como las miradas que Inuyasha le dedicaba a Kikyō, o el modo en que su hermana reaccionaba cuando él estaba cerca. O tal vez aquellas caricias al pasarle objetos. Vaya, _todo_ lo que veía eran muestras de cariño.

Su hermana era feliz. Las risas de Inuyasha eran más frecuentes. Ambas cosas le causaban algo cálido en su corazón, pero su estómago se encogía ante una cruda y simple verdad: las risas de Inuyasha estaban lejos de ser causadas por Kaede. No tenía ese poder. Si acaso Inuyasha estaba más dispuesto a la risa, debía agradecérselo únicamente a su hermana. Kaede era una niña sin ningún tipo de poder sobre él; solo alguien con suerte, con suerte de compartir tiempo con Inuyasha. Nada más.

Kaede aceptó todo eso sin soltar una queja. Su corazón abrazaba verlos bien, incluso si se estrujaba un poco cuando Inuyasha le dedicaba a Kikyō una de esas cálidas miradas que jamás le había regalado a ella…

—¿Qué te pasa, niña? Te ves muy seria hoy.

Inuyasha la sacó de su ensimismamiento. La miraba desde arriba de un árbol, los brazos cruzados y una ceja en alto. Kaede le sonrió, intentando que esos pensamientos la abandonaran, y volvió a la identificación de hierbas, tarea que cada vez se le hacía más difícil.

—¿Estás segura de que no sucede nada? —preguntó de nuevo. Esta vez, Kaede se sobresaltó. Se irguió para encontrar a Inuyasha tan solo a un paso de ella, mirándola ceñudo—. No es normal que estés tan callada. Normalmente parloteas sin parar.

—No es nada —aseguró, restándole importancia, y fingiendo estar lo más risueña posible—. Es que esto es _taaaaan_ difícil.

Inuyasha la observó un largo rato, entre tanto Kaede aprovechó para sentir ese cosquilleo en la panza al ver sus ojos dorados. Finalmente él resopló y negó con la cabeza.

—No es tan difícil. Es que no prestas nada de atención.

A continuación, se dejó caer al lado de ella, y se acomodó en una pose desgarbada, muy usual en él. Kaede lo miró con curiosidad.

—Bueno, ¿y qué esperas, niña? Siéntate.

Kaede soltó una risita, no podía evitarlo. Algo en el tono de su voz, o tal vez su impaciencia, o a lo mejor esa solo a causa del nerviosismo que le generaba. Pero igual todo estaba bien. Se sentó a su lado y esperó pacientemente, con los grandes ojos bien abiertos.

—No me digas que serás mi maestro ahora…

—Pues sí, si nadie más va a enseñarte.

—Ahora sí que tengo miedo.

—Cállate, niña —dijo él, pero aun así le regaló esa sonrisa de costado, arrogante—. Y ahora escucha.

Kaede escuchó. Sin saberlo, también decidió seguir siendo una niña. Porque siendo niña podía estar a su alrededor y ser su amiga. Algo dentro de ella sabía que era a todo lo que podía aspirar, y Kaede había aprendido a tomar sabias decisiones.

 _12_

—¡KAEDE!

Sentía la sangre caliente en sus manos, mientras sostenía su cara. Tenía miedo de abrir los ojos. Le dolía todo demasiado, y el corazón latía con tanta fuerza contra su pecho que creía que se le iba a salir. Abrió el ojo que seguía sano y observó a su hermana, que caía sobre las rodillas a su lado.

—Kaede.

Todo se volvió oscuro luego, casi al mismo momento en que las manos de Kikyō la tomaban por los brazos. Cuando volvió a retomar la consciencia, escuchó una voz familiar, y el miedo palpitante mermó apenas un poco.

—No puedo creer esta mierda.

La voz de Inuyasha era inconfundible, y se notaba que estaba cabreado. A Kaede le dolía la cara. Le palpitaba el ojo derecho, y sentía miedo, y eso que escuchar la voz de Inuyasha la había tranquilizado en gran medida.

—Fue mi error. —Era la voz de su hermana. — Dejé que interviniera en la batalla, y luego… vi que estaba en peligro y ni siquiera pensé en las consecuencias, solo disparé, soy tan…

—Cállate, Kikyō. Debí haber estado aquí. Esa es la verd… —Se interrumpió y giró hacia la cama. — ¿Kaede?

Kaede dejó escapar un gemido de dolor y abrió los ojos. Pero solo uno se abrió, el otro estaba vendado. La fuerte luz la hizo cerrar y abrir el ojo múltiples veces hasta acostumbrarse al brillo del día. Pronto, los rostros de Kikyō e Inuyasha estaban sobre ella.

—Hermana —murmuró Kaede—, duele…

—Lo sé, tranquila —respondió. La mano cálida de Kikyō le acarició los cabellos. Una lágrima escapó por el ojo sano de la joven sacerdotisa.

— _Agg_ , niña, sí que te tardaste en despertar.

—Inuyasha —dijo Kikyō, en un tono autoritario que Kaede conocía muy bien. Inuyasha hizo caso omiso.

—Si alguna vez vuelves a tardarte tanto, te despertaré a los gritos, ¿me oyes?

Kaede le sonrió, sintiéndose feliz de poder verlos a ambos, y el rostro de Inuyasha se ablandó un poco.

 _13_

—Tienes razón en enojarte. Ahora te costará el doble identificar hierbas.

—Qué gracioso —masculló.

El ojo había dejado de dolerle. Lo cual tenía sentido, ya que no había ojo que pudiera dolerle en esa cuenca vacía. Si se había desintegrado en la explosión o si acaso se lo habían sacado al curarle la herida, no lo sabía. Tampoco había preguntado. No le interesaba.

Inuyasha se mantuvo en silencio. Kaede arrancaba el pasto y lo tiraba a un lado, incapaz de controlar el odio que sentía.

—Ya.

—Nada de _ya_ —gruñó ella, mirándolo ceñuda. La bronca se unía en su garganta—. Me falta un puto ojo. Tengo derecho a enojarme, ¿de acuerdo?

Inuyasha guardó la calma. Se encontraba sentado a su lado, en un pequeño claro tranquilo en el bosque. Desde el día del accidente, Kaede prefería pasar sus tardes lejos de la aldea, y como buen protector, Inuyasha se mantenía a su lado. También desde el día del accidente, Kaede estaba mucho más enojada. E Inuyasha sabía bien que solo había tristeza detrás de ese enojo.

—Veo que te enseñé bien, pero a tu hermana no le agradará escuchar palabras como esas…

—De todos modos, no está aquí, así que…

Inuyasha resopló y Kaede giró a verlo, con los labios apretados.

—Si te molesta, ¡lárgate de aquí! ¡Déjame sola!

El hanyō frunció el ceño, pero luego lo relajó.

—No me iré a ningún lado. Así que suelta lo que tanto te duele, será más fácil así.

La joven apretó más fuerte los labios, y el ojo sano se le llenó de agua, y esa agua desbordó por uno de los lados. Inuyasha la miró, incómodo, pero no se movió de su posición. Kaede sentía que las palabras bullían dentro suyo, pero se sentía así mismo incapaz de soltarlas. Sin embargo, quería escupírselas en la cara, para que se sintiera mal y la dejara sola con su dolor.

—¿Lo que me duele? ¿Además de perder mi ojo?... fui una torpe, y todo esto es mi culpa. Me siento estúpida. Y ya no podré disparar tan bien como antes, que era lo único para lo que era buena, y además tendré que usar para siempre este parche y nadie jamás se fijará en mi…

Enmudeció, el dolor llenó el espacio de las palabras que dejaron su cuerpo. Las lágrimas seguían cayendo. Tal vez eso era todo, todo de lo que era capaz de decir de sí. Se había comportado como una niña estúpida e inexperta (que lo era) al intentar ayudar en la batalla, y como resultado había salido herida. Era inútil en lo que se proponía. Había perdido la única habilidad innata que poseía. Nunca había sido tan lista ni habilidosa como su hermana, y todas las esperanzas de ser tan bella como ella acababan de desvanecerse. Tal vez era eso lo que tanto le dolía. Seguramente tenía mucho que ver con el hombre sentado a su lado.

—No eres torpe. No eres estúpida. Y no es tu culpa —comenzó él. La miraba, pero Kaede aún escondía la vista, enfocada en el verde pasto—. Fue un accidente. Y ya déjate de mierdas, niña, porque el arco no es lo único para lo que eres buena. De cualquier forma, ¿crees que esa herida te limitará en algo? Tendrás que practicar más, de acuerdo, pero tú sabes trabajar duro. ¿No? Bien, entonces trabaja duro y demuéstrame que sigues siendo tan buena como antes.

Kaede alzó la vista y lo miró durante un rato. Sería difícil. Tendría que trabajar mucho, era cierto. Pero estaba acostumbrada a trabajar desde pequeña. Respecto a aquel hueco horrible que podía ver en sus reflejos… ya no había nada que hacer. ¿Para qué seguir lamentándose? Eso era cierto, sin embargo, el dolor no se iba. Bajó la vista de nuevo.

—De acuerdo —murmuró—. Trabajaré duro.

Inuyasha apoyó una de sus manos en su cabello y la despeinó sin mediar palabra, algo que solía hacer seguido. Esta vez parecía cargado de más cosas. Luego se incorporó.

—Comenzaremos ahora —aseguró él. Kaede tomó aire, se limpió las lágrimas y se paró a su lado. Sin embargo, aún no se sentía lista para mirarlo a los ojos—. Y, niña —siguió—, ese parche no te hace fea.

Kaede vaciló un momento, mirándolo con seriedad.

—No me mientas —dijo, pero no lograba decirlo con enojo, solo con tristeza.

—¿Y cuándo te he mentido yo?

—Entonces, dime, ¿tú me consideras linda? ¿Aunque tenga este hueco en mi rostro y este horrible parche?

—No seas imbécil, eres linda incluso con todo eso. Si el parche te sacara la idiotez sería aún mejor.

Kaede enmudeció y lo miró durante un rato, con las mejillas sonrojadas y nuevamente con esa sensación tan agradable en la panza. Inuyasha había hablado instintivamente, sin darse tiempo a pensar la respuesta. Normalmente era así, estaba lleno de impulso y era sincero hasta la crueldad, pero esas palabras…

—… ¿Lo dices en serio?

—¿Lo del parche? Claro.

—¡Inuyasha!

Él le dedicó una sonrisa franca y cariñosa.

—Niña tonta.

* * *

—Y eso me bastó —dice. Ya casi no siente dolor. La mancha de sangre ha crecido apenas de tamaño. Le resulta sorpresivo seguir viva aún, pero no es consciente de los pocos segundos que ha pasado rememorando. Así funciona, los recuerdos pasan de manera vertiginosa, pero a su vez puede captar cada detalle como si lo estuviera viviendo.

Le habían bastado sus palabras. Para sentirse linda de nuevo, y también para trabajar el doble de duro en sus tareas. La pérdida de profundidad le dificultaba hasta las cosas más simples, pero logró acostumbrarse. E Inuyasha la había ayudado a entrenar, y había entrenado tanto como para volver a ser tan buena con el arco como antes. Nunca tuvo el poder de Kikyō, por supuesto, pero su puntería era incluso mejor que la de su hermana. Hasta la misma Kikyō se lo había dicho. Y había sido su orgullo.

—Y eso me bastó, Inuyasha —repite.

Qué distinto se comportaba aquel Inuyasha a la distancia con la pequeña Kaede, que aquel Inuyasha con los adultos. Jamás había aprendido a vivir con sus sentimientos, pero qué dulce había sido con ella. Que gran amigo, que gran protector.

¿Estaría perdiendo ya la consciencia?... Aún le faltaban tantos recuerdos. Cómo se habían complicado las cosas. Cómo aquel bandido había prendido una llama de inquietud en los corazones bondadosas y amantes de Inuyasha y Kikyō. Cómo su hermana le había pedido que no hable de él, porque Inuyasha sentiría celos, y cómo Inuyasha finalmente se había enterado de todos modos.

—Pero eso no fue suficiente... —comienza, con la voz cada vez más débil. Sin embargo, no termina la oración en voz alta.

«Pero eso no fue suficiente» para alejarlos, porque los corazones de Inuyasha y Kikyō eran metal e imán, y sus cuerpos obedecían sin rechistar. Un bandido al borde de la muerte no pudo separarlos, y la pequeña Kaede se alegró, porque los amaba.

Se sigue alegrando por eso. Porque, por un momento, todo fue perfecto. Por un momento, pareciera que la felicidad duraría para siempre. Que su hermana sería feliz y que Inuyasha estaría por siempre en sus vidas. De acuerdo, nunca se fijaría en ella del modo en que su estúpido corazón de niña deseaba, pero estaría allí revoloteando y apareciendo en el bosque a su espalda, haciéndole chistes de mal gusto y riendo con sorna cada vez que se equivocara, sí… mientras ellos se amaran, él seguiría siendo su amigo, y eso era suficiente para Kaede.

Eso hubiera estado bien.

* * *

 _14_

—Bueno, ¿y qué querías decirme?

Inuyasha vaciló en su lugar, mirando a la pequeña. Kaede lo miraba expectante. Inuyasha le había dicho «¿No estaría bien dar un paseo?», y Kaede, por supuesto, había aceptado.

—¿No te ha dicho nada tu hermana?

Kaede negó con la cabeza. De repente, la curiosidad se disparó al ritmo del latir de su corazón. ¿Sentía miedo, acaso? ¿Qué era esa mezcla de sentimientos que la embargaban? Tenía algo que ver con las dos personas que más quería en el mundo, y si era bueno para ambos, ella estaría feliz. Sí, pero también si tenía que ver con ellos dos, para bien o para mal, le dolería. Era por eso, siempre.

—No, ¿qué cosa? Dime.

—No es nada —comenzó, pero ante su insistente mirada, Inuyasha siguió—. Es que pronto cambiarán las cosas. Puede… que yo cambie.

—¿Cambiar?

—No puedo decirte más, niña.

Kaede suspiró. Intentó devanarse los sesos para dar con la respuesta al enigma, ¿de qué hablaba Inuyasha?

—No entiendo nada —aseguró ella. Inuyasha hablaba con acertijos y comenzaba a molestarla. De todos modos, estaba acostumbrada a que se comportara tan extraño de cuando en cuando.

Inuyasha otra vez le revolvió los cabellos, con esa familiaridad que se había dado entre ambos, como da un padre a una hija.

—Quería verte antes de cambiar, porque… así puedo recordarte de este modo.

Kaede frunció el ceño, mirándolo sin entender ni media palabra, pero con el corazón lleno de una sensación cálida indescriptible. De todos modos, no pudo menos que responder a su sonrisa con otra. ¿Alguna vez había podido hacer otra cosa?

* * *

Kaede no pudo darse cuenta en aquel entonces, pero ahora le resulta cristalino. Sonríe. El recuerdo parece repetirse en su mente. El peso de la mano de Inuyasha sobre su cabeza, cómo brilla el sol y se refleja en los cabellos blancos, la sonrisa tranquila, la paz del bosque… «Así puedo recordarte de este modo», le susurra la brisa en el presente, pero en el pasado es la voz ronca de Inuyasha.

La paz se convertiría en pesadilla al día siguiente. Al día siguiente, se reunirían los amantes. Por eso Inuyasha deseaba verla y recordaba de ese modo, porque cambiaría.

—Serías humano…

Y ya no percibiría a Kaede del modo en que los hanyōs lo hacen. ¿Qué verían sus ojos, qué olería su nariz, qué escucharían sus oídos? ¿Qué visión tenía Inuyasha de ella, de la pequeña Kaede, de la niña con la que pasaba tantas tardes? Nunca se lo había dicho.

—No hemos tenido tiempo de hablar…

No. Esas habían sido las últimas palabras que Inuyasha le había regalado antes de sumirse en aquel profundo sueño. Esa mirada dulce y divertida era la última que le había regalado antes de que quedara absolutamente sola.

No lo había vuelto a ver, no hasta verlo clavado en el árbol sagrado. Esa tarde se despidió de él, y aquella noche cenó con su hermana, que estaba tranquila, a la que jamás había visto más envuelta en paz y felicidad, y que estaría muerta al día siguiente.

Ojalá Inuyasha hubiera logrado cambiar. Hubiera preferido que pudieran amarse durante toda su vida del modo en que ambos merecían, aún a pesar del dolor con el que hubiera aprendido a vivir.

* * *

 _15_

Lloraba. Era lo único que podía hacer. Lloraba porque el dolor estaba en cada espacio de su alma. Lloraba porque no había llorado lo suficiente en su vida, y tal vez por eso la castigaban de ese modo. No había llorado tanto cuando sus padres decidieron dejarlas a su suerte, o cuando su hermana tuvo que alejarse de ella para perfeccionarse. No había sentido pena alguna, ni siquiera por ella misma, por ser menos habilidosa, menos inteligente y menos querida que su hermana. No había llorado lo suficiente al perder el ojo. No había llorado lo suficiente porque el hombre que le provocaba todas esas cosas a su joven corazón solo tenía ojos para su hermana, y la veía a ella como la niña que era. En ninguna de esas cosas había sufrido lo suficiente, porque ella siempre siguió sintiéndose afortunada. Afortunada de poder trabajar duro, afortunada de tener a su hermana, afortunada de ser amiga de Inuyasha.

Y ahora… ellos habían desaparecido.

Las lágrimas caían en sus rodillas. Le dolían los pies desnudos de correr, le dolían las rodillas por caer tan fuerte sobre las ramas sobresalidas del árbol sagrado. Su hermana llevaba algunas horas muerta. Incinerada junto a la Perla de Shikon, la que suponía las sacaría de toda miseria, la que jamás les dejaría temer de nuevo.

Kaede alzó la cabeza. Observó el traje rojo, los pies descalzos, las afiladas garras, incluso esas orejas de perro. No podía ver sus ojos dorados. Inuyasha dormía. La flecha descansaba sobre su pecho y lo encadenaba al árbol. Una brisa sobrenatural lo rodeaba, como si ese lugar fuera tan sagrado como allí donde su hermana descansaba ahora.

¿Por qué dolía tanto? ¿Por qué todo era tan difícil?

—¡¿Por qué no puedo odiarte?!

Nadie le contestó. ¿Estaría Inuyasha escuchando sus palabras?

Kaede se limpió las lágrimas, pero más volvían a ocupar el mismo lugar. Veía el rostro pacífico del que fue guardián y amigo. Del que quiso robar la Perla. Del que hirió de muerte a su hermana.

—Me niego a creer que tú lo hiciste. ¡Tiene que ser un error!

Tan solo el día anterior… todo estaba bien. ¿A eso se había referido? ¿Cambiaría _matando a su hermana_? El Inuyasha que ella conocía jamás haría algo así. El Inuyasha que conocía disfrutaba de pasar las tardes con una niña tonta de diez años, de enseñarle a diferenciar hierbas. ¡La salvaba de los peligros! ¡Se preocupaba por ella!...

El Inuyasha que conocía había besado a su hermana más de una vez. Kaede misma había visto las miradas que le dirigía a Kikyō, con absoluta entrega. El Inuyasha que conocía estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa que Kikyō le pidiera.

—Jamás… jamás podrías matarla. Sé que no le harías algo así. ¿Verdad? ¿Por qué pasó esto?... Inuyasha… ¡estoy en el bosque! ¡DESPIERTA!

* * *

Pero Inuyasha no despertó. No lo hizo por unos largos cincuenta años. Sin importar las veces que Kaede se internara en el bosque, se acercara a sus pies y le hablara. Sin importar qué le dijera. Sin importar que le tocara el rostro y lo zarandeara de los hombros, casi inamovible. Sin importar que se hubiera lastimado las manos agarrando y tirando de la flecha que su hermana había puesto en el pecho de su amado  
 _(no rememoró el momento en el que casi lo besa  
porque nunca se hubiera animado a acercar su boca a los labios dormidos, no de verdad  
porque Inuyasha no correspondería  
y qué gracia tenía  
además  
tanto había dado  
tanta renuncia  
y se rendiría en ese momento  
sentiría los fríos labios, la poca entrega  
esos labios habían besado a su hermana de verdad  
de verdad  
y a ella  
no)._

Saca eso de su mente de manera inmediata, porque, ¿para qué torturarse más? Está a punto de morir, cree que merece un respiro.

—No necesitaste mi perdón —dice, siguiendo con el hilo de pensamientos original. Nunca tuvo que perdonarlo, porque para Kaede él nunca había lastimado a Kikyō. Todo lo que la aldea decía, los rumores que corrían, todo eso debía ser falso. Porque ella conocía al verdadero Inuyasha—. Y tuve razón… todo el tiempo.

Se le dificulta cada vez más hablar. Ya no necesita ver la herida. Le queda poco tiempo, ¿segundos acaso? Pero a pesar de tener una enorme cantidad de vivencias luego de aquellos duros días, las importantes solo sucedieron estando Inuyasha y su hermana viva, amándose entre sí  
 _(es como si nunca hubiera existido por si sola  
y la verdad es que tal vez nunca lo hizo  
qué tenía ella si no era a otros…)  
_de modo que ve pasar el resto de sus años de manera fugaz. Todo lo que tuvo que trabajar, todo lo que sufrió, de todo lo que tuvo que hacerse cargo, cómo se convirtió en la nueva sacerdotisa de la aldea y cómo todos dependían de ella, cómo le exigían cosas. Cómo la que nunca se sintió tan inteligente y habilidosa, lo era como la que más. Cómo lideraba cada vez con mayor astucia, cómo su bondad nunca menguó. Su cuerpo se desarrolló (y llegó a ser tan bella como su hermana, tan linda como Inuyasha había dicho) tanto como su fortaleza espiritual. Vio los hombres con los que había tenido amoríos y se dio cuenta de cómo nunca amó a nadie en verdad, todo había sido aprecio y sexo, ¿y el amor que algún día llegaría?, tal vez ya había pasado.

Los cabellos encanecieron, y su piel se arrugó, y los hombres ya no se fijaban en ella con lascivia sino con respeto. En algún punto se había convertido en una mujer, fuerte y admirable. Y nunca mostró su dolor, el que la acompañó por años en su soledad. Solo se había permitido llorar de manera desgarradora aquella vez a los pies de Inuyasha.

Y un día, no hace mucho, llegó Kagome. Con sus ropas extrañas, con la mirada bondadosa, con el espíritu de su hermana. Kaede no fue capaz de decir gran cosa. Apenas podía creer que de alguna forma estaba nuevamente con ella.

—Y te despertó... Ella sí pudo —murmura. Nota cómo una lágrima baja por su mejilla.

¿Y qué pasó luego? Todo el mundo lo sabe. Inuyasha se embarcó con Kagome en la búsqueda de los fragmentos de Shikon. Hicieron amigos en el viaje. Todos ellos son ahora su familia, la que le faltó desde la muerte de su hermana. Kikyō también hizo su regreso, y terminó marchándose también, le dedicó un último abrazo, le dijo cuanto la amaba, todo eso lo hizo... Así son las cosas. Kaede es… una anciana, la anciana sacerdotisa de la aldea, a la que vienen a visitar y le hacen sentir un poco mejor en su soledad y abrumadora tarea.

Todo el mundo sabe eso.

Pero solo ella sabe el significado de la mirada de Inuyasha cuando la vio. Vio a la anciana Kaede, pero el parche gastado es el mismo que usaba la niña Kaede, la niña con la que pasaba las tardes identificando hierbas, ¿cómo no iba a saber él que era el mismo parche, si él había sido el que se lo había dado? La mirada doraba que le dirigió había estado sumida en el dolor y en reconocimiento. No fue la única mirada envuelta en el pasado que le regaló, claro, pero, la verdad sea dicha, jamás hablaron demasiado de lo que pasó, de quienes eran en aquel entonces, jamás de lo que sentían, de modo que, ¿qué importaba el pasado si hacían de cuenta que no existía? Su guardián y amigo desapareció hace cincuenta años, y tampoco lloró por eso. Porque él estaba de vuelta y amaba de vuelta (no a ella, otra vez), pero podía verlo muy seguido, y Kaede sabía conformarse. Lo había hecho por años.

Así que sí había perdido todo, pero había ganado una familia, y eso también la hace sentir nuevamente afortunada. Supone que así está destinada a sentirse, afortunada aún a pesar de sus desgracias.

Hace otros intentos por rememorar. Esa escena que tanto la había hecho reír, ¿cómo era?… la voz teñida de vergüenza de Kagome (esa, _su_ presencia y alma, tan cálida que hasta le reconfortaba el dolor de huesos), las risitas descontroladas de Shippō, la sonrisa de Miroku («no dude de que lo hubiera hecho, mi querida anciana…») mientras siente su mano en el trasero caído hace años, y Sango que dice que terminará acostumbrándose, entre que nadie logra controlar la risa, y ella misma estalla en una carcajada, porque vaya si esos chicos logran hacerla feliz,… y la cara de Inuyasha al otro lado de la cabaña, la sonrisa torcida que le pertenece y la mirada dorada cargada de chiste que le dirige, como si fuera una niña de nuevo y estuviera molestándole una vez más… los recuerdos la abruman de felicidad, la familia tan maravillosa que ha conseguido…

Su mente y recuerdos son un lío…

—¡Kaede!

Su voz de nuevo. ¿Qué recuerdo sería ese, cuándo escuchó su nombre envuelto en pánico?... No sabe, pero se siente bien escuchar aquella voz, como si de verdad le importara, en los últimos momentos.

—Mierda.

Saca su mirada de las hojas de los árboles e intenta enfocarle en la persona a su lado. Los ojos dorados la capturan de inmediato y no puedo evitar emular una pequeña sonrisa. Pero el rostro de Inuyasha es todo preocupación. Siente la garra de Inuyasha sobre su mano (sin fuerzas, su mano no tiene fuerzas…) sobre la herida, sobre el montón de sangre caliente.

—¿Cómo mierda ocurrió esto?

—Lo lamento… sé que me dijiste que no viniera al bosque sola… pero he crecido…

Inuyasha la mira. La expresión preocupada y enojada se suaviza, y Kaede sabe que es porque es consciente de que la anciana morirá pronto. O tal vez puede ver en su ojo marrón el recuerdo de la niña que fue, que él conoció.

—Kaede, guarda silencio, te llevaré a la aldea y-

Kaede lo interrumpe. No tiene caso mentirse, y tampoco quiere perder el tiempo en esfuerzos inútiles.

—Inuyasha, moriré pronto.

Inuyasha guarda silencio. La observa, y Kaede solo puede fijarse en el singular color de sus ojos, en el modo en que su mirada todavía le hace sentir. Agradece las pequeñas cosas de la vida.

—Es una suerte que llegaras —comenta con la respiración entrecortada. Ya nada le duele. Sabe que Inuyasha sostiene su mano porque siente la presión, pero sabe que ya no puede mover su cuerpo. El tiempo que le queda lo usará para hablar lo poco que vale la pena decir—. Siempre quise decirte algo.

Creía que el ceño de Inuyasha se frunciría, pero él mantiene la misma atenta expresión. Tal vez no siente curiosidad por los desvaríos de una anciana, pero ella debe decirlo de todos modos, porque él debe saberlo. Además, ¿qué importa que no cambie de expresión? Ve cómo todos sus sentidos están puestos en ella, tal como lo estuvieron tantísimos años antes, un día antes de la tragedia, y eso parece ser todo lo que necesita.

—Siempre te quise —asegura. Espera que Inuyasha se dé cuenta que tan corto le queda el «querer», pero no se siente capaz de decírselo, de mostrar aún más sus sentimientos. Además, eso es suficiente, es como si se sacara un peso de encima.

No ve cambios en la expresión de Inuyasha. Su mirada se enturbia, tal vez, tal vez nota un deje de dolor, de tristeza. ¿Qué siente él?...

—Lo sé, niña.

—¿Lo sabes?... ¿de veras?

Inuyasha posa una mano en la cabeza de la anciana y despeina los cabellos, con una suavidad de la que no se cree capaz. Kaede ve que los ojos de Inuyasha están vidriosos, y de repente también ve en su mirada ese cariño que siempre estuvo ahí para ella.

—Que eres tonta.

Los recuerdos y la realidad se confunden en la mente de Kaede. El dolor desapareció, pero la oscuridad crece en torno, y pronto ella habrá desaparecido para siempre. Es consciente de esto y, a su vez, no lo es. Lo único firme son los ojos dorados de Inuyasha, su garra izquierda sobre su mano, y su garra derecha sosteniéndole el rostro.

—… ¿de qué modo me recordarás?

Inuyasha le dedica una sonrisa de costado, la de siempre, la constante en su relación.

—Ya sabes cómo, niña.

La anciana (niña) Kaede sonríe y cierra el único ojo que le queda. Inuyasha permite que su expresión se derrumbe, la sonrisa desaparece. Acerca su rostro a la niña (anciana) y le deja un cálido beso en la frente que hace durar algunos segundos antes de despegar los labios.

Los latidos tan conocidos menguan y se detienen. Inuyasha la observa irse al reencuentro con su hermana, en silencio y con el corazón en un puño. A la pequeña con la que compartía las tardes. A la anciana que lo miraba a escondidas. Ambas con el mismo sentimiento en los ojos, y el mismo latir del corazón. Ambas idas.

Inuyasha le dedica un último murmullo.

—Hasta luego, niña.

 **FIN  
** Enero 4-18, 2018 **  
**

* * *

 _#palabras: 12074_  
 **Nota:** _Snif (?). **  
**_A partir del momento mismo que _Whitemiko5_ propuso esta idea en el foro, mis ganas de tomarlo fueron en aumento. ¡Y al fin el concurso me dio la oportunidad perfecta! Solo espero haberlo hecho bien, más que nada porque la idea me fascinó y me encantó y la amé, y si eso no son motivos suficientes, ¡no sé qué lo sean!  
Espero que lo hayan disfrutado (o sufrido, o ambas), sobre todo _Whitemiko5_. Seguramente pronto deje un link en mi perfil para que puedan ir a votar por este fic si les gustó. Pero antes que nada, pasen a leer los otros fics participantes del concurso, elijan sus favoritos~ Oh, y si son valientes, dense una vuelta por el foro (la verdad, que si no son valientes, también).

Solo dos _gracias_ antes de despedirme hasta el próximo fic. Gracias Jaz, por ser siempre la voz de mi consciencia antes de publicar (y por todas las risas que me regalás). Y gracias a ustedes por leer, porque shippear y sufrir sola es muy aburrido.

Nos leemos pronto,  
Mor.

EDIT:

Pueden encontrar el link de votación en mi perfil. ¡LOS ESPERO!~


End file.
